Never In Your Favor
by Polish-Princess
Summary: Silver, is a girl who's biggest concern is how to keep food on the table for her brother and mother while keeping her relationship with her hunting partner afloat. But everything changes on reaping day, but then again, when doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so the whole point of this fanfic is that the second and third books never happened, so this is the 75th Hunger Games! This is my second fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games! This disclaimer goes for the whole fanfic, if I don't own the books now, I won't own them tomorrow.**

**Happy Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p>A slight movement in the thick brushes sent my hand forward, the knife slicing through the air until it found its mark. The neck of a rabbit that had been hiding in the growth on the forest floor. I dropped from the tree I had been perched on and picked my way towards the dead rabbit. As soon as I picked it up and removed the blade from its neck, I was aware of a subtly movement to my right. I spun the already bloodied knife pointed at none other than my hunting partner, Jona.<p>

"Good god Silver!" he laughed raising his hands in mock-surrender, and I dropped my arm rolling my eyes and wiping off the blade, "But I'm gonna get you one of these times," he added, a sly smile creeping across his face already planning for tomorrow, if we got there.

"I don't know, the reaping is today, I was thinking of volunteering," I joked, but it was half-hearted, the reaping was no laughing matter.

"Yeah, right," he snorted and set off through the forest, already searching for some of his favorite spots to hunt,

"Oh, serious Jona, I see how it is. Upset because you can't sneak up on a blind girl?" I taunted, and he chuckled once before setting back to his voyage through the forest.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked and I instinctively looked to the trees, "Oh, no. Pick again, you know I don't belong up there." He says, and I laughed remembering the time we were hunting in the trees. I snuck up behind him and scared him right of it, that's when he set out to scare me, but so far his efforts have been futile.

"Fine, let's try fishing at the stream today." I say setting off in the general direction, Jona tailing closely behind, practically skipping at my heels. Jona was a natural with water, I often wondered if he was actually meant to live in district 4, but by some twist of fate ended up in 12. Swimming, fishing, he was made for it, his hands strong but delicate enough to weave an intricate net, or fashion a perfect hook.

When we arrived, I bent low towards the water, running my fingers through the steady current. I caught a glimpse of movement in the water, and my hand slid to my belt where my knife was tucked in the waistband of my pants. I removed it easily, and with one quick, sharp stabbing movement I submerged my hand in the water, coming up with a fish pinned perfectly at the tip of the blade at the tail.

"Nice," Jona says pulling out the sack we used as our game-bag and gently placing the now dead fish in it.

"Thanks," I said, cleaning the knife in the water before sliding it into my boot. Jona removed a net he must have made recently and went to work with it. I sat back and watched as he brought in fish after fish, every movement perfectly plotted.

I moved towards the bank and leaned towards the water, a slight nudge from behind sent me flailing into the water. I rolled and pulled Jona in, effectively scaring off any fish that where still nearby. We splashed around in the shallow water, laughing and fooling around, trying our best to forget the heavy thoughts of the reaping only hours away.

Jona pulled himself from the water, and offered me a hand up but I ignored it, laying in the water on my back letting the current sweep my hair off of my shoulders and splay out around me in a tangled mess. I eventually took his hand hauling myself to my feet, ribbons of water dripping off my shoulders and face. I kicked off my shoes, careful to remove the knife and slide it into my waistband before taking off across the forest floor.

I ran, letting the wind dry my hair and clothes and I moved silently through the forest. I saw a low branch of a tree and leapt onto it, scaling the tree easily. I waited there for Jona to jog over, the game bag and my shoes draped over his shoulder. I sat on a bare branch my bare feet dangling in the air, the breeze tickling the soles of my feet.

"Silver," he complained, "Come down here!" I slid from the branch, free falling towards the ground and landing easily in a crouch. "You amaze me sometimes," he said pressing his lips to mine for a second before continuing to work his way through the forest to the fence that surrounded District 12. We had been dating for a while, ever since last summer. He was the funny popular guy in the Seam, and I was his quiet, girlfriend who everyone was convinced hated the world and looked as if she was from the capitol, minus the odd colors, hairdos and everything in between.

We walked along the edge until we found the tree we used to get back into the Seam. I climbed it easily and turned to grab the game bag from Jona before he began to climb. I let the rope we kept tied in the leaves down on the other side of the fence before setting the bag on the branch and shimmying down onto the ground, even though I could have easily made the leap.

Jona tied the rope to the bag and lowers it down until I can untie it before bringing the rope back up and hiding it in the leaves. He lowers himself off the branch until he can reach the fence and climbs down that way.

We don't have enough time to go trade at the Hob before the reaping so I head home to get ready. I didn't have any idea what I was going to wear, I didn't exactly have enough money to go out and buy a new outfit, but my question was answered as soon as I got home. There sitting on my bed was a pretty white dress, with a pink ribbon tied around it. It didn't fit my personality, but I knew immediately it would look beautiful on. I put on the dress which fit perfectly and let my mother braid the piece of hair that always hangs in my eyes away from my face. The braid looked nice with the rest of my long blonde curls, and for a moment I wondered what Jona would think.

"You look wonderful Silver," my mother comments and I hear my brother snort but I can't see him because he is standing on my right side. I can't really see out of my right eye, only shadows, but I think that makes me a better hunter, it forces me to rely on my other senses, and it seems to work out well.

We made our way out of the house and moved with the mob of people grimly making their way to the square.

They hold the reaping in the square, one of the few places in District 12 that had potential to be nice, cheerful even. But the fact that every year this is where we hold the reaping completely ruins it. It's also were most watch the Hunger Games on the large screen in the center of the square.

All of the kids eligible for the Hunger Games file into roped areas marked by age, closely surrounded by family members on the other side of the ropes. After a while the square become so claustrophobic, I'm not sure how much more I can handle.

The temporary stage held four chairs, one for Mayor Undersee, one for Effie Trinket, and one for each of last year's victors, Katniss and Peeta.

Finally, the clock strikes two and the mayor steps up to begin to read of the history of Panem, the country that rose out of the ruins of North America, and all of the natural disasters, and talks of the war. He talks briefly of the Dark Days, when the 13 districts rose up to challenge the Capitol, which resulted in the defeat of twelve, and the destruction of the thirteenth. Throw in the Treaty of Treason, and the need to remind everyone that the Dark Days must not be repeated and the Hunger Games are born.

The rules of the Hunger Games, kill everybody. That's about it. Twenty four kids, two from each district a boy and a girl, are thrown into an arena as tributes to fight to the death until only one is left.

With the exception of last year, when Katniss and Peeta both made it out, the star-crossed lovers, I guess nobody could stand to see their love be torn apart so tragically. The girl who was on fire, and the boy who couldn't let her go, oh how the Capitol played them, made every penny possible, which was a lot, everyone fell in love with the pair.

The Capitol made me sick, the Hunger Games, made me sick. I guess the two went hand in hand. The Hunger Games where just a way to show everyone how they control everything, and there's nothing to do about it, throw kids in an arena, tell them to fight to the death, and make the whole country sit back and watch.

Finally, the mayor reads off the list of four victors District 12 has had in the Hunger Games, seventy losses, impressive. Effie Trinket bounces up to the podium and gushes in her annoying Capitol accent,

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

But one thing about the Hunger Games, the odds are never in your favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how did you like it? I'm re-writing what I had started of this soo that's why it jumped from three chapters back to one new one just in case anyone noticed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Effie bounces towards the first glass ball holding the thousands of slips of paper, each one holding a name of a potential tribute,

"Ladies First!" she squeals, as if she wasn't about to randomly pick a girl to pretty much sentence to death. Jona shoots one look towards me, and I couldn't help but notice the worry apparent on his face. I send a reassuring smile back and it was at the moment that Effie read off the name on the slip,

"Silver Whitte!" she says, too enthusiastic as always.

The smile froze on my face, as everyone turns to look at me. Somewhere deep in the back of my mind I'm slightly aware that everyone must think I've gone completely insane due to the fact that I'm still smiling. But I had a little more to worry about than my facial expressions. I must have heard wrong, there was no way out of the thousands of slips, she had pulled out one with my name scrawled across it, but one look around me and I knew I was wrong. I was going to be the next District 12 tribute.

I heard my mother screaming, but I couldn't make out the words, Jona yelled something, but I had no idea what, but for some reason Effie inviting me up on stage made it through the haze that clouded my mind. I started moving through the crowd towards the stage, the smile finally slipping from my face. I bit my lip, and as hard as I tried to prevent it, a single tear slipped down my cheek. That was all I would allow for emotion.

Effie made her way to the second bowl, and all I could think was, _better me than my brother, _right as she called off the second name,

"Oh my, this is very interesting!" Effie squealed and looked back at me with a smile, "The newest district 12 tribute is… Grey Whitte!" she said, and the only thought that my mind could form was, _no._ Effie turned back to us, smiling like a lunatic, "I'll bet my buttons your siblings!" she guessed and all I could do was nod, "What a lucky family!"

Not my brother, there must be another Grey Whitte, it can't be my brother, but it was. He made his way to the stage, and I quickly moved towards him, wrapping my arms around him, expecting to see tears in his eyes, but he held his head high.

My mother was being held back by two men, and I knew the day couldn't possibly get more nightmarish to her, both of her kids fighting each other for the chance to live. A plan appeared in my head instantly, I would keep Grey safe, and after everyone else was gone, I would take myself out of the games. But then Effie asked for volunteers,

"Any volunteers?" she asked, and I expected the silent crowd, but then I saw Jona, and I knew what he was about to do. He would volunteer to take my brothers spot, and if he did, he knew I would kill him. I wouldn't kill my brother, but I would kill him, and the look he gave me told me he knew it. Just as he opened his mouth a voice rang out from nearby,

"I volunteer as tribute!" my jaw dropped as I turned to look at the complete stranger that was making his way through the crowd. No, not complete stranger, I remember seeing him not long ago, creating an intricate carving out of a block of wood.

I practically threw my brother off the stage as the boy took his place beside me, and Effie clapped, "How lovely! What a sport!" she gushed, "What is your name?" she askes,

"Jess," the boy swallows, "Jess Catone,"

"Well, everyone please welcome our newest tributes, Silver Whitte and Jess Catone!" she says and several members of the audience give half-hearted applause before the square falls back into a deadly silence. I see Katniss and Peeta looking at us and back at each other, and I could tell the gears where turning in their minds. But why? That seemed to be the question, for everything. Why me? Why did Jess step forward? Why where Peeta and Katniss staring at us like that? Why?

"Well, good luck!" she says awkwardly, before the mayor steps back up to the podium to read the Treaty of Treason, but I'm too submerged in my thoughts to catch a word. I wouldn't be the one to kill this stranger, he had saved my brother's live, I would leave him for the others to slaughter. I was grateful he had acted so quickly, saving Jona in the process, so I felt bad for thinking like this. But it was necessary.

Before I knew it the anthem of Panem begins to play, and I look around the square wondering if this would be the last time I saw District 12, I hoped not, but I was almost certain it was. The odds obviously weren't in my favor, so why would they be when I stepped into the arena. They wouldn't.

As the anthem ends Jess and I were herded into the justice building by a group of peacekeepers. It was very rushed, as if they feared we would try to skip out, I don't know about Jess, but that sounded wonderful to me.

They lead me into a room and leave me in there alone, no doubt locking it behind me. The room was no doubt the nicest place I have ever entered with the lush carpets and a deep velvet couch with matching chairs. I ran my fingers over the velvet, I had only seen it in shop widows, dresses with velvet bows. I believe my mother might have even owned one, but I wasn't sure. I had more important matters to attend to than the fabrics my mother's dresses where made of.

I wonder how Katniss felt at this time last year, she always looked so strong. I wonder how I had looked today, on the stage, scared, weak, an easy target maybe. I had to control my emotions, I refuse to look weak, and I would not show them how scared I actually was. There would be cameras following me everywhere after I left this room, and the world had to know that I wasn't some frail little girl, ready to be massacred in the arena.

My mother and my brother walk through the doors first, looking defeated, as if I was already dead to them. My mother looked as if she had aged ten years within the past hour, and tears stained my brother's cheeks.

"Silver," my mother whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, but I have no time for the lovey-dovey stuff.

"You have to stay strong, for Grey, for me." I say, she was the only adult left in the household, since my father had completely abandoned us when I was only four and my brother was still unborn. The way I see it he abandoned us, and my mother being the woman she was and still is was strong enough to get us through until I was old enough to help. The request to stay strong was stupid; I already knew she would, so I turned to Grey, "You mustn't sign up for tesserae. Do you understand?" he nods, holding his head high once again, and I hope I had looked as strong as him in front of the cameras, he was always like that, even though he is only 12 he could pass for fourteen, but had the strength of an army, "Convince Jona to take you hunting with him. It's your job to provide food while I'm gone." I say and he nods again. I can't even begin to express how proud I am of him.

Grey was good at hunting, though I rarely brought him out with Jona and me, I don't know why. Grey was much better with a bow and arrow than I was and could tie a decent snare. I was confident he would be able to bring home game. My mother would stay strong I was certain, she would probably begin to work harder than she already did, which worried me, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

I wrapped my mother and brother in my arms, and we just stood there like that until a peacekeeper came and instructed them to leave,

"Goodbye," I say,

"We love you," they both say at almost the same time,

"I love you too," and then they were gone.

Minutes later Jona rushed through the door and before I could say anything he crushed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. We stayed there for a while until he finally pulled away for a breathe,

"Promise you'll help them, take Grey hunting." I say before he has the chance to press his lips to mine again,

"I promise." He says and I pull his head back down to mine, slightly relieved.

"You'll actually try to win right? Try to come back to me?" he asked suddenly, and when I didn't answer right away he rushed to continue, "Promise, me. Promise you'll try your hardest to come back to me!" he begs,

"I promise." I say,

"Good," he says before lowering his lips to mine again.

The kiss was desperate, sad. This could very well be the last time I felt his lips on mine, and he knew it too. I tangled my fingers in his hair, determined to keep him there for as long as possible, but all too soon another peacekeeper swung open the door, and took Jona away.

The last person to come in surprised me, one of my old friends, Oliver. We had been friends when we were younger, and sword partners.

"Silver, you have to get your hands on a knife, even better a sword." He says sitting down in a chair across from me,

"What's the point? I haven't practiced in years, I haven't practiced since we were close." I say,

"It doesn't matter, you're a natural, and with the right sword you can win." He argues, and I have to say the prospect of using a sword again excites me.

"Okay. I'll try." I say, and he nods,

"Good, with that and your speed you'll be hard to beat, I know I never could." He chuckles sadly. That's when I remembered something, how I knew Jess,

"Why are you helping me?" I ask and before he could answer I continue, "He's your best friend."

Oliver shrugged and was about to say something when the peacekeepers barged in and swept him away.

When I was younger, I had taken up sword fighting. Oliver's father was amazing and he taught Oliver and me until a couple years ago when I accidently hurt Oliver while we were sparring. I had given it up after that. Even vowed not to use one again, but this seemed like a good time to make an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Silver is in the hunger games, but I bet you saw that coming ;)<strong>

**So, I really really really wanna know what you guys think so,**

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The train station was swarming with reporters asking question upon question, faster than we could answer, not that we would have anyway. The boarding passed in a blur, and before I knew it I was sitting at a table on the train. I was wearing a light blue outfit I faintly remember slipping on in my trance like state, and look down at my hand where a silver ring studded with diamonds around the band sits on my middle finger. I twirl it around a few time and a sad smile seeps onto my lips at the thought of it.

My father had given the ring to me when I was young, I was named for it. I don't know where he got it, all I know is that it was always with me. When I was a child I wore it on one of my mother's silver chains from one of her few necklaces that she owned, until I got big enough that it would fit on my finger. My hands always looked foreign when I took it off, which I rarely did.

I finally looked up to see who else was occupying the table. I was met by three sets of eyes, Katniss, Peeta, and Jess. When I looked up they all dropped their gaze, and I blushed faintly. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife, and it seemed like Peeta noticed that because he finally spoke,

"Do either of you have any strength's?" he asks, cutting the light stuff, getting right down to business, and I appreciated that. But neither Jess nor I said a word, and Katniss pulled a knife out of her pocket and handed it to me,

"Do something with it."

I pushed my chair away, as I stood up and looked around the room until my eyes finally fell on an Avox walking towards the table with a fish on a delicately set up platter. I smirked before throwing the knife, and impaling the fish in the eye. This was the kind of things I was good at, I was good with blades, any shape or form really, I was decent with a bow and arrow, but I was strongest with swords and knifes.

I sat back down as the startled Avox resumed walking towards us, and looked across the table to see Katniss and Peeta looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, the corners of their mouths tilted up into a grin.

"You might stand a chance." Peeta says before turning to Jess, "What about you?" and Jess shrugs,

"All I can do is carve things, maybe I can manage to throw together my tombstone before they slaughter me." He says, and Katniss and Peeta just shake their heads before looking back at me,

"I can shoot a bow and arrow and I'm okay with a sword." I say and Jess rolls his eyes,

"Okay with a sword, the is the most ridiculous understatement I've ever heard!" he says and Katniss and Peeta look at us, a question mark practically drawn across their foreheads,

"What do you mean understatement?" Katniss says looking between us,

"She's the best sword fighter in the district, if not all of Panem, what you saw with the knife was only a fraction of what she can actually do." He explains, and I blush as Katniss and Peeta's gazes fall on me again,

"There has to be something your good at Jess." I say, turning the attention back to him and he opens his mouth to say something but Katniss beats him to it,

"If you're good at carving, you need delicate hands, and that's exactly what you need to prepare a snare. With the right instruction you might be able to survive, at least for a while." She says and before anyone can say another word Effie walks in,

"I need to talk to you, Katniss and Peeta, about the preparations for the Quarter Quell." she says and I swear my heart stops. How have I forgotten, the seventy fifth Hunger Games. The third annual Quarter Quell.

I remember President Snow standing on a stage somewhere in the Capitol, as a boy walked out with a box. The president flips open the lid before selecting an envelope from the neatly stacked rows. On the front a neatly printed 3, and the president runs his fingers along the folds, before carefully setting it back into the box and closing the lid again. There where shouts of complaint from the crowd, no doubt a bunch of people from the capitol that couldn't wait to see the kind of torture they would put the kids they pick for the Hunger Games through. After a couple seconds the president finally looks up and addresses the crowd,

"Just to keep the games interesting, we will be announcing the surprise of the Quarter Quell, after the games have started, give you a little surprise. Wouldn't you like that?" The president says and the crowd roars at the thought of the added drama of having a surprised thrown at the tributes after the games have begun, when they won't have time to prepare.

Effie bounces out of the room followed by Katniss and Peeta, leaving Jess and I alone. It's silent for a while before finally Jess says,

"I hope you win." I stare at him in disbelief, before saying

"What about you? Don't you want to win?"

"Like that will happen, even if I can set some snares, I still don't stand a chance." He says shaking his head, "But it would be cool to have district twelve win two years in a row. And more importantly, I know who you are, so I'd rather have you live over a bunch of strangers."

"I have to win, I have to go home to my mother and Grey." I say more to myself than to him but he still replies,

"And Jona, don't forget Jona." He says, and I'm sure he's mocking me but I'm not sure so I don't say anything. Instead I just turn my ring on my finger.

"If you win that'll be a symbol, just like Katniss's mockingjay." He says pointing at my ring and I hurry to push my hands into my pocket away from prying eyes, and turn on me heel before going back to my cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter 3! how was it?<strong>

**I really love the reviews so thank you so much!**

**As always,**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Without bothering to change into something more comfortable I slid under the covers of my bed and curled up into a ball. Alone I told myself it was okay to cry, but the tears never came. After a while I uncurled my body from the rigid position and stood, stretching out my limbs.

I walked out of my cabin, and was pleased to see the train had stopped for fuel. I scurried out the door and onto the ground of a foreign district. I didn't care where we were right now though, I took off running. Around the train, once, twice, three times before I finally slowed to a jog.

"You're fast." Someone says from behind me, and I spun to see Katniss leaning against the train, "Really fast."

"Thanks," I say, the word is sharp and for I moment I worry I might have offended her, but she just chuckles under her breath.

"Fiery, Cina will like you." She mused, "You any good at climbing?" she says looking at a tree standing tall behind me. Instead of answering I leap silently into the tree and move quickly towards the top. When I was as high as I dare go, I stopped and looked down at Katniss who was still staring at me.

"Good, get down, quickly." She says and I drop a few branches before leaping into the air. The wind rush in my ears as I fell to wards the ground. I landed neatly in a crouch, looking up at Katniss before straightening back up. "Nice," she says, impressed.

"What do you know about gathering?" she says but something registered in her eyes and she added, "You know how to live in the woods, you're one of the few the where brave enough to hunt outside the Seam. You traded in the Hob." I nod and a small smile seeps onto her lips.

"C'mon, let's go inside, we'll be leaving again soon." She says and disappears into the train. I take one last longing look at the trees and follow her. Almost immediately the train begins to move again and as I work my way back to my cabin I run into Effie.

"Oh, there you are! The reaping recaps are about to begin," she says and herds me down the rocking corridor until we come into the room we had eaten in earlier. A T.V. was set up and everyone was sitting down as the first reaping began.

I sat there, studying the kids I would be forced to kill, and I filed away a few in my mind. A boy from District 1, he wasn't a volunteer as most from 1 where, but he looked confident, as if he wanted to compete. He probably did, he was obviously a career, he just wasn't burdened with the volunteering part of the process. A girl from 3 with a wicked smile that begged not to be trusted, an athletic girl volunteer from 4 with a confident smile, and a young boy from 9. He reminded me too much of Grey, only twelve but staying strong, holding his head high as he watches his family through emotionless eyes as they scream for his life, and as he watches nobody even contemplate volunteering for him.

Last of all they show District 12, Effie bouncing too cheerily on her toes as she called my name. The smile sitting on my lips, frozen, the rest of my expression not matching it, it fell from my face as I approached the stage, and the single tear fell from my eye. But rather than looking powerless and scared like I had thought, I looked almost powerful inn some sense of the word. They called my brother's name, and he came towards the stage radiating power which was surprising for someone that young. I watched as my mother screamed, and Effie asked for volunteers. The camera captured the look shared by Jona and me, before Jess called out as volunteer. Commentators talk of the district's reaction, or lack of thereof.

Effie hops over and switches off the program, talking enthusiastically about how interesting the last couple of years have been in our district, the words drowning in her annoying Capitol accent. Finally, she excuses herself and walks out of the room, the clicking of her pointy shoes echoing down the empty corridor.

"I remember last year's recap was quite a fiasco," Peeta commented and Katniss laughed,

"Yes it was, Effie ran out practically crying over Haymitch's horrible manners." She says, and I knew it must have had something to do with how he fell of the stage and publically humiliated Effie during the reaping. He was drunk, very drunk but it made for good entertainment for those who didn't have to worry about the Hunger Games, the Capitol people. We would laugh about it later when the weight of the games had lifted a little, but not then.

We talk for a little, light and easy conversations not relating to the games. We laugh, which surprises me that I could find the emotional range to go from moping, to determined, to being able to laugh within the short amount of time.

Eventually, I walk down the swiftly rocking corridor, and slip into my room. I change into a pair of silk pajamas stored in the numerous drawers and slip into the bed which was remade from earlier. Almost immediately I give into the darkness, where my only company was my nightmares that would no doubt haunt me tonight.

How right I was, behind my closed eyelids past Hunger Games played in my head. The horrible murders of all of those children played in loops, but the only difference is that I had morphed into the scared victim.

I bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat covering my body. I recalled the horrible dreams, and collapse back into the bed. I rest my head in my hands and decide right then and there the scared victim of the heartless attacks wouldn't be me. I wouldn't let my brother, my mother, of Jona sit at home and watch as one of the others in the arena killed me. They wouldn't watch me beg for mercy, or cry out in pain. If it came to it, I would be the killer, I would rather go home a stranger than not at all. I at least owed them my life.

I stood, and ran my fingers through my tangled hair, before re-braiding the piece that would otherwise fall into my eyes, letting the rest of my hair fall in a neat curtain around my shoulders. I decided I might as well make myself presentable and make the best of the almost endless resources. So rather than slipping on my still clean outfit from yesterday, I pulled out a completely white outfit, with the exceptions of a few silver accents. A white V-neck T-shirt, with a lace tank top under it and a white skirt. I slipped on the silver shoes and couldn't help but realize how much I looked like I was from one of the more favored districts, what with my blonde hair that almost matched the white of the outfit and the startling blue eyes. Even my bad eye was still brilliant, which was odd but I was glad. At least the other tributes wouldn't know of my weakness.

When I left the room Effie was making her way down the hall,

"Oh I was just coming to get you for breakfast! You look wonderful!" Translation; you'll fit in without too much trouble in the Capitol. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! another chapter!<strong>

**Okayy, so thanks for the reviews again! I'm obsessed with reading them!**

**The next chapter they should be ariving in the Capitol, so we're getting to the fun stuff! I can't wait!**

**Please review! (pretty please?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, since I haven't been so clear about this I guess I'll explain about the whole blind thing. Silver is blind in only one eye, her left one. I don't think she ever comes out and says it in the story but I do leave bits and pieces that hint at it. **

**Soooo, back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Effie instructs me to wait a moment while she turns to another door, where I assume Jess is and raps on the surface,

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" she informs him and I roll my eyes, her peppiness with this whole experience making my want to gag. We continued down the rocking corridor towards the dining room until we plunged into sudden darkness. I shouted in surprise and darted to the nearest widow. I squinted into the darkness and saw only the walls of a tunnel whirring past.

"I'm guessing we made it to the Capitol," I heard over my right shoulder, and I turned to see Jess standing behind me, too close for comfort. One arm propped on the wall next to my ear on the opposite side. I was about to reply when the train emerged from the tunnel and we were met with the utterly stunning sight of the glittering Capitol.

I had seen it on the television, but the videos hadn't done it justice. If it wasn't for the horrendously shallow people that inhabited the Capitol, I might have liked it here. But I was forced to hate the beautiful city.

"Wow," Jess was the first to speak,

"Yeah, it's certainly something," I say turning to look at him, still staring out the window wide-eyed.

"Alrighty! Breakfast is ready!" Effie says from the door at the end of the hall before disappearing back into the dining car,

"And she ruined it." Jess said and I nodded in agreement, Effie was an excellent representation of the small-minded Capitol people. We entered the dining car and where met with the wonderful aromas of the rich Capitol food.

I took a seat and Jess pulled up a chair beside me, as Katniss and Peeta began to talk of the events that would take place today. Then Effie talked animatedly about the schedule that she had planned down to the second. Oh, what would we do without people like Effie? Oh yeah, live perfectly happy lives without having to sacrifice two tributes every year.

More cameras. I was blinded by so many flashes, that Jess had to grab my hand to help drag me out. Of course, that kind act immediately aroused question upon question about whether or not we were in a relationship, if so for how long? And my personal favorite, any steamy nights on the train? No, absolutely not.

We managed to escape the crowd of reporters, and all I could think was, _"What will Jona think?" _that I left District 12 and forgot about him? That the small gesture was something bigger? Jess and I hadn't let go of each other's hand despite the questions though, the touch was reassuring and it brought with it a sliver of comfort that I was going to cling to for as long as possible.

After a while though, we were separated and I was led into a room where three people obviously from the Capitol waited. The orange curls, the light green skin, golden tattoos- it screamed Capitol. They introduced themselves as Octavia, Flavius, and Venia in between the comments of praise for my outfit that was _'fabulously Capitol for a District girl'_. I pretended to care, and took off the outfit, standing in the center of the room completely bare as the prep team circled me like a pack of animals.

Then it happened so quickly, the wax, the plucking that followed, they washed my body and hair with numerous soaps and gels. Scrubbing until my skin felt raw. They dried my hair, brushing it and scrunching it in a precise manner. The whole time they chatted about everything from the social event of the season, to the horrible state of my nails, which they managed to correct.

Finally they left, and I sighed in relief that it was over. I didn't even bother getting dressed again, of even slipping on the robe that was draped over the back of a hair on the other side of the room. My skin was too sore to slide anything over at the moment, burning from the waxing, besides the man they were talking about; Cinna would no doubt make me take it back off seeing to as that he was my stylist.

I ran my hands over the flawless skin that graced my legs, and the door swung open. In walked a dark skinned man whom I assumed was Cinna. Without muttering a single word of introduction, he circled me much like the prep team had before nodding,

"They did a good job," he commented and I just nodded even though I didn't entirely agree.

"I suppose you hate this," he said, a small grin playing across his face, "All of the Capitol stuff?" he added,

"Yes, extremely so," I say, and I couldn't help but notice how much I liked Cinna, just because he knew that I disliked the Capitol and accepted it. Rather that acting all high and mighty like most people of the Capitol.

"You can slip on the robe while I get your hair all-set." He says, striding over to the chair. I slipped on the robe and sat down, letting him run his finger through the long wavy strands of golden hair. "We need something they'll remember," he says thoughtfully tilting his head to the side still gazing at my hair through the mirror.

"And what would that be?" I asked, and his fingers moved to the piece of hair that always hung in my eyes,

"This," he says and begins braiding the hair into a headband before braiding the rest into a long strand. He expertly twists the rest of my hair until the upper portion and the small braid are secured in the back of my head, the rest of my hair cascading down my back in the natural rolling waves. A few strands of hair fell down, tickling the tips of my ears and framing my face nicely. The overall look was messy, but elegant all the same. "From now on, every time they see you, you will have this braid here." He says sliding his finger down the perfect braid wrapped around my head.

"Perfect," I say, for it the exact kind of braid I wear back home to keep the hair from my eyes while hunting.

"I think so too," he says and walks across the room to pull out a garment bag,

"Is this my outfit for the opening ceremonies?" I ask and he nods.

I wonder what the theme will be this year? The outfit would have to represent District 12, coal. Hopefully it wouldn't be something ridiculous like the time the tributes had dresses made of actual coal, and spent the whole night moving awkwardly for the cameras, or the time they wore yellow mining caps, and nothing else. This wouldn't be like that though, this was the man who had created the girl on fire last year, I just hope he hadn't run out of amazing ideas.

"I'm sorry," he says while pulling the bag away from the surely amazing outfit,

"Why?" I ask, still floored by how human he seemed compared to the other Capitol folk, "All I get from everyone else is congratulations, and I get told how utterly lucky I am." I say, the last part in a Capitol accent and Cinna chuckles,

"I don't see the Hunger Games as something the tributes enjoy, and I don't enjoy them either, so we're in the same boat." He answers and it was decided right then and there that Cinna was officially someone I liked.

"You're a lot like Katniss." He says suddenly and I don't know why but it brings a smile to my face,

"Really? In what ways?" I ask and lean forward in anticipation for his reason to say something like that,

"I can't place my finger on it, it must be the spirit, the refusal to be brought down by the Capitol and merely be a pawn in their games. The only difference is you're a better actress," He said and my smile grew wider, loving the answer for whatever reason.

"I hope I'm like her when we get into the arena too." I say, the comment was lighthearted, but extremely serious all the same.

"So do I,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Cinnas back! <strong>

**The next time I update, it should be about the opening ceremonies, can't wait to see what Cinna has though up this time ;)**

**I love reviews so,**

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cinna pulled out the dress with a flourish. The sparkling fabric let out tufts of smoke every time it shifted, and the overall effect was breathtaking even just hanging in Cinna's hands. He helped me slip it on, the dress hugging me in all the right places, as if it was made for me which I suppose it was.

It was a dark grey, the color of ash and smoke. It was strapless, and ribbons of fabric attached to the back, snaking down my back into the intricate train that smoked with every movement. The fabric was slightly gathered at my right hip, giving the way the fabric fell to the floor a more interesting movement.

Cinna had once again pulled it off.

He added similar fabric to the curls in my hair, and a silver hair piece. In the dress silver was also a key component, coming out in perfectly mapped out areas so it wasn't too much, but still the highlight. Silver, just like me, and I couldn't shake the fact that he had linked the two things together. My name and the dress, a fabulous way to make sure that the fashion obsessed people of the Capitol knew what name to cheer, Silver.

A few adjustments to my makeup, silver was added to my eyes, though just a glint in the light, it still made my blue eyes even more startling and a little more color to my face. After that, we were off. We were led through the building until we finally reached the spot where the horses were being prepared. The same fabric had been woven into their manes, and tails, making the startling black horses smoke with every movement. Wild, unpredictable, that would be District 12.

Jess walked in seconds later, dressed in an outfit made entirely of the smoking fabric. They draped a cape over his shoulders, also smoking, but it had the silver highlights like my dress. The eyes of the other tributes were on us, watching as the smoke played off our outfits and glaring in envy. District 1 looked nice, the strong boy and girl volunteer who were dressed in golden outfits that where obviously designed to catch in the wind, and I was sure it would look very impressive, until District 12 pulled out.

We were instructed to mount out chariots, and the horses pulled into lines, with us in the back, the Grand Finale. The doors swung open and district 1 pulled out, the people of the Capitol exploding into cheers.

"Now whatever happens, don't freak out." Cinna said as District 7 pulled away, "and about halfway through take each other's hands and raise them on the air. Oh, and don't forget to smile." He said and our chariot jerked forward before we had a chance to ask any questions.

Instantly all eyes went to us.

The smoke left a trail behind us, curling into the air in a beautiful fashion. The train on my dress flew out behind me, as did Jess's cape blending with the smoke for a startling effect. The Silver on the outfits shined, standing out drastically against the grey in the outfits. I remembered the sponsors and waved, putting on my best smile, all while praying it didn't look fake.

Jess did the same thing beside me, and the crowd went wild. They started to throw everything from flowers to surely expensive jewelry, chanting our names and our district. I looked around the arena, still showing off for the crowd.

District 1 glittered under the lights, and would have surely stolen the show if not for us. Their golden outfits caught the wind, making graceful shapes in the air. District 2 had glittering gems covering every inch of their outfits, catching the light and making them shine almost literally. The clothes of District 3 consisted of very little, only an array of wires in the essential places, keeping the tributes some-what modest. District 4 was decked out in what appeared to be fish scales, with sea-shell accents, and hair that I assumed was supposed to be wind-blown. But it didn't matter what they looked like, the cameras followed us as we made our way around the arena.

I looked over at Jess, and our eyes met for a moment before taking each other's hands and raising them into the air, practically screaming that we are the victors. As soon as we did though, sparks erupted, and I saw the silver parts of the outfits change color until they looked like still burning embers, smoldering in the remains of a fire. District 12 was still on fire, and refused to be put out.

The spark flew wildly into the wind, and the crowd got even wilder, not that I thought it would have been possible. Every screen had us on it, lighting up the whole arena with the unpredictable sparks, threatening to start another fire for our district. Another fire that would sweep through Panem, just like last year.

I looked up at a particularly large screen and what I saw was more amazing than I had assumed. The sparks tangled in my dark lashes, and caught in my hair. They stood out sharply against Jess's dark hair, and it was clear the people already loved him and they hadn't even heard a word out of his mouth. The hair piece Cinna placed in the back of my head was also burning red, like a piece of metal that had fallen into a fire, with the exception of some silver pieces Cinna had left uncolored. The smoking fabric flapped in the wind, creating elegant shapes and giving other worldly movement to the performance.

As the chariot went around for one final lap Jess and my eyes caught each other, a long look that didn't go unnoticed by the screaming Capitol. Then we gave one last wave to the crowd, and the smiles on our faces dissolved, concentration and determination taking their place. We stood taller our hands still raised into the air, looking straight ahead as we finally pulled into the training center.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh, its short. I know. I'm sorry.<strong>

**But,**

**! Whoo!**

**Sooo, Cinna pulled it off AGAIN but we all knew he would ;)**

**So, I wanna know what you thought of their outfits.. love it? hate it?**

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We stepped off the chariot still holding each other's hands, and almost immediately after Effie came flying towards us in her pointy shoes,

"Wow! Absolutely stunning! I mean, they loved you! You stole the hearts of everyone in Panem!" she gushed, until Katniss planted a hand on her shoulder,

"Effie calm down a bit." She says before turning to us, "That was awesome," she says simply as Peeta appears behind her,

"I agree completely, in the beginning you looked confident and you charmed the crowd with actions rather than words, and the end was completely power." He said as we started to make our way towards the elevator.

The tributes from District 1 had just stepped into the elevator, and we were about to wait for the next when the guy's hand shot out and caught the door,

"Jump on," he said a smile playing across his lips. The girl gave him this look that clearly said she didn't want us there. I hesitated for a moment before lifting my head confidently and striding into the elevator, the rest of our group falling into step behind me.

"You guys were awesome out there." The guy commented as the doors closed,

"Thanks," I said, not eager to get to know him since I'll just have to kill him in less than a week.

"I'm Alek. With a 'k'" He tries again; extending his hand out, Jess takes it and shakes once before muttering,

"Jess." I check the floor we're on, eager to get off,

"And you are?" Alek asks and I roll my eyes before answering,

"Silver," and he nods, a smirk still playing across his lips,

"It fits you." He says as the elevator reaches his floor and he steps off before I can say any more.

"Well that was odd." Jess comments after we start moving again and I nod,

"The girl doesn't like us."

"I think Alek is sorta fake, stay away from them?"

"That's probably best," I say, "We don't want to make any enemies of the careers, and we don't want them to know any weaknesses because we let them get too close either." I finish,

"That' exactly what I was going to say." Katniss says, looking between us almost proudly, "At least we've got two kids that know how to think for themselves." She adds, as we reach our floor and steps off the elevator striding into the surely fabulous floor we would be staying on until they sent us to our death.

I was right, the place was fabulous. Effie chittered excitedly about every aspect of it as we roamed through the huge rooms. After a few minutes though, Effie ordered us to go to bed because we had a, big, big, big day ahead of us tomorrow.

As soon as my head hit the pillow everything faded into darkness and I was left alone with my nightmares. All of them of the arena, the horrible mutts the gamemakers throw at the tributes, the tributes themselves, all coming after me, and I couldn't escape any of it.

I awoke to a rapping at my door, bringing me out of the horrible nightmares, and for the first time I was almost thankful to hear Effie's annoying Capitol accent,

"Up, up, up! You've got a big, big, big day ahead!" I rolled out of bed, and took a quick shower before getting dressed in another outfit that would surely be described as 'utterly Capitol'. The outfit was a blue and silver dress that hugged my waist, with ridiculous shoes that felt odd to walk in.

"Oh my Silver, you may be the best dressed tribute I have ever seen!" Effie says as I entered the dining room for breakfast, almost as if it was something to be proud of, which in her eyes I guess it was. She must think I actually like this kind of thing, how naive.

"Thank-you, Effie!" I say, trying my best to make it sound sincere, which it must have because she began to gush about how polite I am. I rolled my eye which made Jess, Peeta and Katniss laugh, they understood the act.

I ate slowly; I still wasn't used to the extremely rich food in the Capitol. But it was hard, everything tasted so good! I was focusing on a delicious dish covered in some kind of sweet sauce, when Katniss spoke,

"Today you guys are starting training." My eye snapped up to her, knowing how important it was to know this,

"Silver, you said you haven't used a sword in a while so work out any kinks and then stay away from that area, brief practice with archery, the bows are different here, and stay away from running and climbing. We don't want them to know any of your strengths so stick to things you don't know." She says and turns to Jess, "You work with survival skills; I think that's your best bet. But make sure to get to know some weapons. I think you might be good at hand to hand, you look quick." She said, and I looked at Peeta,

"You have any tips?" I asked and he smiled,

"Nope, this stuff is all Katniss; I'll be more help with the interviews." He laughed, going back to his food.

"It's true," Effie commented sending up a wave of brief laughter.

"Another thing, don't tick anyone off any more than you already have, unless for good reason." Katniss says a glint in her eye as if remembering something amusing.

"What did you do?" Jess asked, obviously seeing the same glint. Peeta and Effie laughed loudly, so they were obviously in on the joke too.

"I shot an arrow at the gamemakers, took the apple right out of a pig they had on a platters mouth!" she says proudly and we all laugh, I would miss them in the arena. Even Effie, I guess, maybe.

I left to get ready for training soon after. The outfits where simple, fitted T-shirts paired with pants that clung to your legs but allowed for easy movement. Our district number was shown on the arm, so everyone would know who you are, not that they needed any help after last night.

Effie was right, today would definitely be a big day.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter! yay! the next one should be about training unless I think of something else to throw in...<strong>

**We met some of the other tributes, what do you think of Alek? hmmm?**

**So,**

**"PLZZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

We entered the training center and it fell silent almost instantly. The other tributes cast icy glares our way as we made our way to the center of the large room, were most of the tributes were already standing. When we came to a stop, the sets of eyes fell from us, one by one, as the others started to whisper amongst themselves.

"They don't look so impressive now, no matter how amazing their stylist is, he won't help them in the arena, and it won't get them sponsors when they both get low scores." A girl whispered to my right, so I had to turn my head to see her, the girl from district one. Alek was bent over her, listening, but as soon as she finished he moved away, shaking his head.

"Nice to know they have so much faith in us." Jess whispered in my ear, and for some reason I giggled. Alek's head snapped our way at the sound, but he then directed his attention to the woman who was standing before the group.

The woman was the head trainer, Atla, and she gave us the exact speech I had replicated in my head, it started with welcomes, then introductions, talk of how lucky we are, facts about survival in the arena, and a list of things we can do before a reminder not to fight with any other tribute. The final part, was said with a look that screamed, _or else,_ but there was no or else, we were all going to die in a couple days anyway.

She dismissed us and I scurried off to the swords.

I walked along the long line of equipment, swords with long heavy blades, wicked curved edges, daggers, everything you could imagine, and while the fancy things caught my eye, it was a simple light sword that drew me in. I grabbed it off the rack, and held it in my hand, smiling at the perfect balance.

I twirled it around, slicing through the air as I walked towards a dummy near the wall. I took slow breathes through my nose, and suddenly I hear a slicing noise, and the dummies head rolled into my foot. I smiled at my work, slightly surprised I wasn't to rusty and I flipped the hilt around in my hand, still grinning.

"You want a sparring partner?" from behind my shoulder, and I spun around to see a young trainer, only a year of so older than me.

"Sure," I shrugged, "Why not?" and before I knew it, the blade of his sword was crashing down, right towards my shoulder. I raised my own sword, and deflected it, twisting it in a way that caused his to clatter to the ground. But I didn't stop there, I placed the tip of the blade at his throat and smiled.

"Very nice," he smiled, and I dropped the sword, letting it hang by my side, "I'm Grover," he says, stretching his hand out towards me. I took it expecting to shake, but he pulled me to the side, throwing me off balance, and retrieving his sword before he swung it towards me. I stopped it with a lazy swipe, and stabbed out towards him. He deflected it and brought the blade of his sword in a wicked arc, and both met in the air with a loud clang. I kept him there, and moved a little closer,

"Nice to meet you Grover, I'm Silver." And I pulled away before we started to fight again.

When I was satisfied I had worked out all the kinks, I walked away from the swords and went to work on some hand-to-hand combat. I had just walked over, when the girl from district one gave me a glare. I shrugged it off, and began to fight, picking off one dummy at a time, until I was hit, hard in the jaw.

My head snapped to the side as the hit rocked me back on my heels, and my hands flew to my lip, and pulled away red. I had to turn all the way around to look at my attacker since she was on my right, but when I saw her, I threw my fist forward, punching her in the nose.

The girl from district one dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Hey! What's going on?" one of the trainers yelled, running towards us. Grover's head snapped up and a laugh escaped his lips, also moving towards us. "What did you do?" the trainer yelled, and that's when I snapped.

"What did _I do_?" I yelled pointing to the girl on the floor, "She attacked me! All I did was act on instinct! Look at my lip!" I continued as Grover came to a stop pulling me away from the situation as I struggled to get another hit to the girl on the ground, pure rage coursing through my veins, "But not like you'll believe me, I'm just a girl from the loser district twelve! Not one of your prized career tributes!" I snarled, and turned to let Grover lead me away.

He stopped me once we got to the other side of the room, a serious expression on his face. I prepared myself for some lecture about not following the rules the Capitol's stupid games, but he just turned and a wide smile stretched across his face,

"That was awesome!" he says between fits of laughter, "Absolutely priceless!" The boiling rage melted away and I laughed too,

"It was, wasn't it?" I say, smiling now, but then something hit me, "I just landed a spot on districts one's hit list though." I say not laughing anymore,

"I wouldn't say that," He replied glancing over my shoulder,

"Why?" I say, turning to see what he was looking at. Alek was striding towards us, a playful smirk playing across his lips.

I don't know what I expected but it sure wasn't what happened next, he leaned in towards me, so close I could feel his breath tickling the back of my neck,

"Nice hit." He smirked and walked away.

One way or another, district one was going to get me killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long! I was working on ending my other FanFic so now I can concentrate on this one for the time being. But honestly, I still feel horrible for the ridiculous amount of time it took to get this up... <strong>

**Anyways, Silver certainly has alot on her hands doesn't she?**

**What do you think of Alek and Grover? Hmmm?**

**Even though I don't really deserve it,**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"You did what?" Effie screeched, as Katniss and Peeta tried to hold back their laughter behind her,

"I've told you five times now, I don't understand how you don't get it," I say, rolling my eyes and a laugh escaped Peeta's lips, causing Effie to turn and glare at them as they tried to compose themselves,

"Well, if you want to go making all kinds of enemies so you can get killed three minutes into the games, then go ahead!" Effie yells, her eyes swimming in tears that threatened to fall, and she skitters out, almost tripping over her pointy shoes.

"Effie seems a little upset," Jess says, walking into, casting a confused look around the room, "You tell her about your little fiasco today?"

"Yeah, apparently she isn't betting on me getting out of the arena, apparently I won't make it three minutes." I huffed, gingerly poking at my swollen lip. Katniss swipes my hand away,

"Don't irritate it anymore, it's not going to help you get any sponsors," she says for what feels like the millionth time today,

"I thought the people from the Capitol were into looking abnormal. Thought maybe I'd make some big fashion statement by looking like a fish," I say, puckering my lips and moving my arms so they resembled fins.

"The last thing we need is for hundreds of people walking around with swollen lips just because you can't stop poking at you face." Jess chuckled, as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Enough joking around, we have things to discuss," Katniss says, but there are traces of a laugh in the way she said it, "After your show today, the gamemakers will be watching you, keep it that way, without being too obvious, show off a little." She says to me before turning to Jess, "That goes for you too, they're going to want to know what you've got too so make sure they know, or at least think your quick-witted and can get by with snares and your mind." She finished before turning the spotlight over to Peeta,

"Now, we're going to figure out what you're going to do for the interviews, so you can start making the gamemakers believe it too. Obviously we'll fine-tune everything closer to the interviews, but I want you to have an idea of what you're going to be doing" he said before sitting back to look at us, "Silver, you're going to be the strong, sarcastic one, I'm sure you won't have a hard time with that. You're loud and not afraid to say things, but are quiet and even mysterious when the time calls for it." He finished, a satisfied grin on his lips, as my mind tried to figure out what he meant, when the time calls for it? When exactly is that time? I doubt he'll be sitting in the audience with cue-cards that will read: _Act mysterious _or _be loud_.

"Jess, you're cunning, quick-witted, funny and sarcastic. Got it? Play off what Flickerman gives you, I'm sure you'll be fine." He says, and I can see the gears turning in Jess's mind as he processed the information.

"How's training going, other than your problems with the other districts?" Katniss asked, propping her elbows on the table,

"I worked out all the kinks with the sword like you said, and after I knocked the girl from District one out I spent the rest of the time tying knots and lighting fires." I said, and looked over at Jess, "And he, spent most of the time on snares, but at the end he found out he's amazing with a spear."

"Amazing wouldn't be the right word to describe it, I'm not that good honestly," Jess said, but he sat up straighter, proud of his newfound talent,

"Bull. Stop underestimating yourself." I swatted him on the arm, and we all laughed, might as well do it while we can.

**xXxXxXx**

I notched an arrow, and sent it flying into the chest of the dummy, the problem, it was supposed to hit it between the eyes.

"Ugh!" I sighed, and Grover chuckled,

"What's wrong with that?" he asked pacing behind me, arms crossed,

"It was supposed to get it between the eyes!" I said, sliding my hand over the bow. Unlike the sword, the bow felt foreign in my hands, it was so different from my well used one back in District 12.

"Oh, I thought you were just being a perfectionist again," he says, stopping beside me, "Try again, maybe it was just a bad shot."

"Yeah, just like the last five." I murmured, setting my jaw and retrieving another arrow,

"What did you say?" Grover said, raising an eyebrow,

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." He said, chuckling. I notched the arrow and brought it up, pulling it back against the stiff string and was about to send it flying when I felt strong hands on mine. I look up at Grover who was smirking at me as the pair of hands move mine across the bow until I hear a whisper in my ear,

"Go," I hesitate for a moment, feeling the feather light touch of the strangers breath in my ear, the strong arms slowly moving away, and I let the arrow go, and it flew straight and true before embedding itself right in the dummies forehead.

I turn on my heel, and run right into Alek.

I stumble, and he catches me easily, as if he catches falling girls all the time. I wouldn't doubt it, he probably has girls falling all over him back in district one.

He steadies me, a smirk on his perfect lips,

"Thanks," I say, almost a whisper, but we were so close he heard me easily,

"No problem," he said, his voice just as low. My eyes locked with his, flecked with gold, and when they caught the light they were mesmerizing.

I jumped when Grover laughed behind me, and Alek's arms tightened around me as I almost stumbled again. A nervous giggle escaped my lips, and I mentally slapped myself. With the moment broken, he started to move away, and I became aware of how hard I had been gripping his arms,

Way to basically hold him on you Silver. I scolded myself as a blush formed on my cheeks.

"I'll see you around, Silver." He said, and turned to walk away before I could say another word. But he cast one last look over his shoulder, and winked at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Update!<strong>

**Soo, more Alek? I'm still not sure how much Silver should trust him...**

**I loveeee Grover right now, he's just fun! Do you agree?**

**So, you now what you should do?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Jess and I sat at a table surrounded by fellow tributes, waiting for the first district to be called and trying to ignore the looks that were being shot at us from the other end of the room where the girl from district one, Jewlee was no doubt talking about how she was going to murder us.

"Pretend we don't notice them," Jess whispered before launching into an exciting story about the time he learned to swim when he was younger. I was laughing as he acted like he was flailing around in the water until I heard someone sniffle behind me.

I spun in my chair to see a little girl with dark hair and big eyes looking back at me, tears dripping down her face, I spun back to Jess unsure of what to do, I was never good with children with the exception of my brother. Jess smiled and leaned over me to look at the girl,

"Are you alright?" he asks and I snort,

"None of us are alright," I whisper more to myself than to him, but the girl heard,

"She's right, all but one of us are going to die, everyone's going in with a false sense of confidence, so I've decided not to even try to trick myself into thinking I'm going to win when it's obvious I won't." her words stunned me, and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing I thought of seemed to work, thankfully I was saved again by a lovely stranger.

"The false sense of confidence is all some of us have, I can't believe you were brave enough to point out that it's all fake. At least you have one thing on the rest of us, you're brave. And that's something you can't fake." I turned and saw Alek, his hand pressed to my shoulder as he talked to the girl.

"I have to be brave, that's the only thing he told me to do before he went into the arena." She says, and I looked between Alek and Jess, who were also confused,

"Before who went into the arena?" Alek asked,

"My brother, he was the district 11 tribute last year." She said, and I struggled to sort through the tributes, but Alek got there first,

"Thresh?" he says, cocking his head to the side and for a moment I want to laugh at his resemblance to a puppy, but then I turned back to the girl, and all the humor in the action was gone.

"Yes," she says, and for some reason the corner of her mouth lifts up into a small smile, "He didn't believe in fake confidence either." She says, almost as an afterthought.

"But he did really well in the games," I say, and the corners of her mouth lifted a little more,

"That's all I can hope for." She says, before getting up and walking over to an older boy with wide, strong shoulders who must have been the other tribute from district 11.

"No way that was an coincidence." Jess says, shaking his head,

"What?" I ask confused, but Alek answered,

"Her getting thrown in just a year after her brother, right?" he looked at Jess,

"Exactly," he says, "It's not right." Just as the words left his mouth, Alek was called to enter the training facility and be scored by the gamemakers.

"Well, I came over to talk to Silver, but I guess it's a little late for that." He sighed, "Kick some ass out there, okay?" he says, before walking out the doors.

Not much happened after that, Jess and I went back to telling stories so when the little girl from 11 was called, I was just finishing the story about when I scared Jona out of a tree. As soon as she left I stopped, grateful to be done pretending nothing was wrong, that I wasn't about to be scored on how well I'll be able to keep my life.

I ran over the things Katniss had told me about today, by the time I got out there hardly anyone would be watching, so I had to do something big, exciting, attention grabbing. The last thing she told me to do, exit with attitude.

Before I knew it Jess was called away, and I was left alone in the room to try to figure out what I was going to do. Or at least I thought I was alone,

"Wazzup?" Grover says, sliding into the room. I jumped, which only made him laugh hysterically.

"You shouldn't do that! Though, you're the first person who's successfully snuck up on me in a long time." I say, also laughing so hard I'm gasping for air.

"Yeah, well I'm sneaky!" he says, rolling under the table and popping up on the other side, hitting his head in the process,

"Sure, really sneaky." I roll my eyes, sitting back down.

"I just wanted to say good luck." He said, all of the humor suddenly gone.

"With what, the scoring or the games?" I ask, pulling my legs up to my chest,

"Both." He said, hopping back over the table and pulling up a chair beside me. "My money's on you." He adds, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure." I say, thinking back to the little girl from district 11, "This will probably be the last time I see you."

"I don't want that." He says as soon as the words escape my lips,

"I don't either." I say, my voice only a whisper, I was aware of how close he was now, our faces only centimeters away. But even that small space was disappearing.

He leaned in, only a little more, and our lips met. His where soft, but urgent, like we didn't have any time left, which I guess we didn't. I guessed right.

"Silver Whitte, District 12," the voice came, calling me.

"I'm still routing for you." Grover said, and disappeared again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's been a while, and I'm superrr sorry! But I was really busy!<strong>

**I'll make sure to update more... cuz I feel really bad. I'm horrible I know..**

**But anyways, Grover? Who would have thought? ;)**

**But what about Alek? **

**What do you think? Ahhhh the conflict!**

**I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'll just get to it,**

**PLEASE REview!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

My footsteps echoed loudly in the large room. It seemed unframiliar without the hostile glares, and the people that helped me ignore them, Jess, Grover. I glanced to my left and turned my head to the right, secretly hoping I would see Alek training with some complex weapon, moving with skill and precision. But of course he wasn't there.

I turned back to the front of the room, my gaze rising to a group of people, talking amoungst themselves, holding the stems of wine glasses between their fingers. Not a single set of eyes where cast my way. I cleared my throat, which echoed almost obnoxiously around the room, and several heads snapped up, just to glance at me once and turn away again.

Katniss said they would probably ignore me, but I didn't know it would be to such an extreme.

I marched over to a set of knives, sliding two into my waistband before retrieving a bow and some arrows. I moved some of the dummies around the room, making as much noise as possible but every time I looked up, still nothing. Finally I threw a sword down in the middle of the room, it crashed into the hard floor, making a loud clanging that was impossible to just ignore. But they did anyway.

I ran across the room, right below the balcony they were supposed to be watching from, and began to climb. The columns on both sides where easy to shimmy up, and before I knew it I was halfway there.

I could just imagine the notes they would be writing:

_Very loud._

_Likes to organize things._

_Fairly boring.._

But not for long. I swung my leg over the railing, but I wouldn't settle for just getting up here. I stepped up onto the railing, balancing for a moment before easily making the jump to the rafters. I pulled myself up and jumped from one to another until I hung above a man, talking excitedly with his hands one of which was holding and apple.

I slid one of the knives out of my waistband, and stuck it in the apple, making the man stop suddenly eyes wide. He looked up suddenly, and was so startled at seeing me there, that he fell out of his chair.

I dropped to the ground gracefully, chuckling to myself, as I pulled the knife from the apple that was now rolling across the floor.

I looked back over my shoulder, at all of the stunned faces, all of which had their eyes locked on me now.

I stepped back onto the railing balancing on the balls of my feet as I pulled the other knife out. I trained my one good eye on a dummy that was sitting on the other end of the large space, and threw not one but two of the blades, which flew through the air perfectly until they met their mark. One in the chest, and the other in the eye of the dummy.

A chorus of gasps arose from behind me, and just to keep them going, I pulled the bow and an arrow off of my shoulder. I notched the arrow but instead of firing it at the second dummy I had set up, I jumped from the railing, flying toward the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground, I rolled coming up onto my knee and firing the arrow into where the heart would be on the dummy. For a second my mind darted back to Alek, but I quickly shook it off, if anything shouldn't I be thinking of Grover? No. Concentrate.

I dropped the bow, and sprinted towards the sword I had left in the middle of the room. It felt comfortable in my hand as I continued to race towards the dummies. With the sword I tore at the remaining dummy, a stab to the stomach a slash across the neck, before I turned to the other two.

I took off the heads of both with one clean, powerful swipe before dropping the sword,

"Silver Whitte, District Twelve." And I walked out.

I probably shouldn't have just stormed out like that. Heck there was probably a law about it somewhere, but I was on a roll. The white hot anger that started my act still coursed through my veins as I stormed back to my room on the twelfth floor.

"So, how did it go?" Effie asks as soon as I walk in, practically bouncing up and down. She was really irritating sometimes.

"I stabbed an apple out of one of the scorer's hands and then jumped from a balcony." I say, still marching towards the quiet of my own room.

"You did what?" she squeaked, and it reminded me exactly of how she reacted when I knocked out Jewlee.

"You heard what I said Effie!" I say, looking over my shoulder at her before slamming my door in her face.

As soon as my back hit the softness of my bed, all of the anger melted away and I saw my actions for what they really were, rash and idiotic.

"Ugh!" I moaned, sitting back up and resting my head in my hands. Trying to imagine what kind of punishment they would come up with for this.

I heard my door swing open, but I didn't look up, it was probably some peace keeper coming to get me,

"I shot an arrow at them last year." My head snapped up and I saw Katniss leaning against the doorframe, "That's actually how I got my 11." She added pushing herself away from the door and into the room, "You'll be fine."

I got up and followed her out the door,

"They're announcing the scores in a couple minutes," Jess yelled from the other room, so Katniss and I went to join the other who were already crowded around the T.V.

"Rawr!" Someone tackled me to the ground, making me squeak when I hit the carpet,

"Grover!" I yelled, so surprised I couldn't help but hug him.

"I just had to prove you wrong," he says, smiling as he helped me back to my feet,

"What?" I ask, confused,

"You said that we wouldn't see each other again, so I proved you wrong!" he said, pulling me down next to him on the couch just as Alek's face flashed on the screen, alongside a big 10.

They continued to go through the tributes, and I managed to pick up a few names, Geara from 3, Talie from 4, a girl with hair as black as night named Raven, Amato from 9, and a little girl named Jay.

Then the girl from district 11 popped up on the screen, Thresh's sister, Thalia. Who got a score of six.

Now for district 12, a picture of Jess flashed on the screen followed by, an 8. Everyone congratulated him quickly, before my picture was on the screen, and then the number 12.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, looking around the room to make sure everyone else had seen it too. Apparently they had since they were shouting congratulations and thumping me on the back.

When the excitement died down a bit, Grover came up to me again,

"Now I'm not the only one betting on you. Congrats." He whispered, before pressing his lips to mine. But as soon as he said that all I could think was, in the Hunger Games, a high score can be just as dangerous as a low one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...<strong>

**Well, what did you think of her little rampage, seemed to work out for her!**

**And Grover! Oh, but Alek seems to be stuck in her head, but what about Jona back home?**

**I wonder...**

**As always,**

**REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"And you're sure it won't kill me?" I asked again, looking at the amazingly beautiful dress that I was sure doubled as a death trap.

"I'm positive," Cinna says, chuckling as he placed it back into the garment bag.

"Completely?" I say, twirling the silver band around my finger, a nervous habit that I was sure I had beaten, until recently.

"One-hundred percent! Silver, the dress will not kill you." Cinna assured me before ushering me out of the room, "Now, go meet with Peeta and Katniss! I told them I just wanted to give you a glimpse of the dress,"

"Fine, but if I die tomorrow night, it's on your conscience." I mumble before walking off to meet with Katniss and Peeta. I walked into the room, already terrified of the content of this meeting, and it didn't exactly help that I had walked in on my mentors in a full on makeout session.

At the sound of the door opening they froze, lips still locked, before jerking away as if they had been shocked as I just stood there, staring.

"Oh, umm, uhh…" I said, trying to figure out actual words to force out of my mouth, but the only thing I could think of was, _well this is awkward, _and somehow I doubted that would help the situation. Katniss stood up, a blush spreading across her cheeks but Peeta just laughed, and the mood lightened instantly.

"Silver, Hey sit down!" as if nothing had happened, but he sold it, so I just smiled and sat in a chair placed beside the couch.

"Okay, so loud and sarcastic, right?" Peeta says, standing up and going to stand nest to a large window overlooking the glittering Capitol.

"And mysterious when the time calls for it," I added, and Peeta turned around, smile on his lips.

"Exactly," he says, turning back to the window, "an obvious subject for the interviews would be your more than impressive score. How would you answer too how you got it?"

"Oh," I say, leaning back into the cushions of the chair, "That's a secret."

"Great," Peeta says, coming to sit on the couch, "How shocked were you?" It took only a moment for me to think of a response,

"Well, my reaction was, 'Pssh, I already knew I had that in the bag,' but on the inside I was like, 'WHAT? Oh My God! What just happened?'" I answer, using my hands to try to make it exciting, apparently it worked because it made Peeta and Katniss laugh.

"Okay, I think you've got that situation down. Now we're going to get into your life back home." He says, turning to look at Katniss, "You had the questions for this." She nodded before turning to look at me,

"Anyone special waiting for you to get back?" she asked, and my stomach dropped. _Jona._ But, what about Grover? Why did I really want to mention something about the mysteriously sexy Alek? All kinds of feeling fluttered around my stomach, but the most dominant was guilt.

I kissed Grover. But then there was Jona back home. The funny, kind guy who was willing to give his life to save my brother's, my hunting partner, the guy that was no doubt helping to keep food on the table for my mother and brother, and even if I didn't mention him if this question came up, would still help my family because he would think it was the right thing to do, and would wait for me if I won the games.

"Silver?" Katniss prodded, but all of the air seemed to be trapped in my throat.

"I- I don't know what to say." I admitted finally, my shoulder slumping in defeat.

"Okay, how about you just go with the mysterious thing again," Peeta said, pausing for me to deliver the answer to the question, but I just stared at him until he said it for me. "How about something along the lines of, Oh, there's someone out there, but I'm not ready to let Panem in on my little secret just yet."

"Okay, I can manage that." I say trying to commit the words to memory, so I wouldn't freeze up during the interviews.

After a while they had decided that I was all set to go for the interviews. I had managed not to freeze again, and my sarcastic replies flowed easily as they shot the questions at me.

"Your way better at this than Katniss was. But don't forget to look strong, we don't want a bunch of emotions during your interview." Peeta reminded me as I stood up to walk to the door.

"Haymitch told me I had about as much personality as a dead slug." Katniss says, chuckling under her breath, "Now go see Effie, unless you want a lecture on how rude it is to be late."

**xXxXxXx**

"No, you still look like you're about to trip over your own feet. Stand tall!" Effie instructed as I teetered on the ridiculously tall heels. I pulled up my shoulders, keeping my arms out for balance as Effie glared at me.

"Relax your arms, you look like you're a klutzy tightrope walker." She said and I carefully eased my arms back down to my sides. "Good now walk, keep your head up!"

I carefully lifted up my foot, placing it down in front of the other one while trying not to sway. When I tried to step again, the heel got stuck on the hem of the dress Effie was making me wear to practice, and I tumbled to the ground.

"God, you can jump from a balcony and fire an arrow at the same time but you can't get across a room in heels. You're hopeless." She commented, staring down at me as I tried to get back to my feet.

A wave of anger washed over me and all I wanted to do at that moment was prove her wrong. I bit back about a hundred sarcastic comments as I carefully got back on my feet and pushed my shoulders back, tilted my chin up, and swayed my arms slightly as I walked across the room.

"Make your steps less choppy, you want to glide," she says, holding out the i longer than she needed to, "Oh, and I'm getting a little too much nostril." She added, flaring her nose and then gesturing for me to put my chin down a bit.

I jerked my head down, and focused on making my steps slow and graceful,

"Yes! That's exactly it!" Effie squeaked as I walked in a circle around the room. My feet hurt, and right now I wanted to slap the accent she had out of her, but I just kept going.

Right now, the arena was looking pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>Effie can be really annoying can't she?<strong>

**Well this one wasn't very exciting, but the next chapter will be the interviews! Yay! and I'm sure we'll see some Grover and Alek soon! **

**But then there's Jona...**

**Since I'm absolutely obsessed with reviews,**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

I stood in front of the mirror, completely in awe.

"How do you do this?" I ask, turning to look at Cinna, hundreds of sparks flying out with the slight movement. He didn't respond just laughed and said,

"Don't forget to let them see the whole dress," he slid a tiny silver hairpiece into my hair that sparkled when the light hit it, "Although after Katniss's spinning last year they'll be sure to ask for a show anyway." He chuckles,

"Surely," I say smiling at my reflection, the way that the dress fell to the floor, sparking every time it was moved was beautiful, but something about it, was dangerous. It was made to admire from afar, but if you got to close you were bound to be burned. The message Cinna was sending was perfectly thought out.

The strapless ball gown was constructed of multiple shades of grey, swirling together in such a way that it looked as is the fabric was actually made of smoke. Sparks flew from the skirt of the dress every time I moved, contributing to the effect that the fire had almost gone out, but not quite. It would rekindle when the time was right. As soon as it entered the arena.

I looked again in the mirror, my blonde hair was tangled with streaks of flaming red, that sent sparks off the ends of my hair. It was braided away from my face as always and the end of the braid tickled my shoulder.

"Thank you, so much." I say, wrapping my arms around Cinna,

"It's my job." He says, puling me towards the door, "Now go show them what you've got." He swings the door open and we walk out to the elevator.

It would be only minutes until we would be swarmed by cameras, and placed in front of all of Panem like some kind of exhibit. We meet the rest of District Twelve in the elevator, where it became obvious that Portia had been hard at work with Jess. His suit also sparked as he moved, but it was a lot more subtle. But somehow just as bold. Just as striking.

Katniss and Peeta look stunning. Cinna must have made the outfit for them too, because they looked just as they had last year when they stepped out into the same stage. But it was different too. Katniss look like she was engulfed in flames, but this time the dress was shorter, her hair was braided with red around her head and fell down her right shoulder in a perfect braid.

Peeta also looked similar to last year, striking in the suit that fit him perfectly, it was also made of fire. Only just as Jess' was more subtle that mine, Peeta's was more subtle than Kitniss'.

Effie, still looked like Effie, she was all dressed up for the occasion, and now she was clicking around nervously in the elevator in her pointy shoes.

The elevator opens, and I see the lines of tributes getting ready for their interviews, and my heart sinks. We'll be last naturally, so by then everybody will already know how funny, charming, beautiful, humble, and potentially dangerous each of the tributes are. No one cares about District Twelve, but maybe they'll care about the girl with the perfect score.

Alek turns around and smiles at me from the front of the line, he sees my dress and freezes for a moment before mouthing,

"Wow," I smile, and turn around to get in line when I run into someone,

"Found ya!" Grover laughs, taking a step back, and looking me up and down, "Damn," he said, almost shocked,

"Well, thanks." I say, laughing,

"I just wanted to see you… one more time before you go into the arena." He says, touching my shoulder for a moment, "I'll be rooting for you."

"Well, thanks. For everything. It's nice to see you one last time." I say, and I feel my eyes begin to tear up, Tonight was likely the last time I would see anything outside the arena, I could be dead by this time tomorrow.

"No, you'll see me again. I know it." He says, "Go get 'em." He turns and disappears into the crowd just as the line begins to move. Showtime.

We're led to our seats, were I'm seated between Jess and the little girl from Eleven, Thalia. I look out at the crowd, where I see Cinna sitting on a platform with the rest of the stylists, and what seemed like a sea of capitol people, all dressed to fit their stereotype.

Caesar Flickerman dances onto the stage, dressed completely in varying shades of orange. He looked the same as always, just as he had last year, and every year for the past 40. He seemed untouched by age, but not without obvious help from Capitol surgeons.

Jewlee floats onto the stage, dressed in a beautiful white gown that hugged every curve, soft gold designs wove their way up the shirt, and her stylists had drawn matching designs onto her legs and arms. The front of the skirt was short, but the back was long and dragged elegantly across the floor.

Caesar made the conversation easy, they talked back and forth effortlessly, I just hope he doesn't lode interest by the time I go up. Next was Alek, who the crowd cheered for every time a word came out of his mouth. I even saw a set of Capitol girls waving a sign with his name printed across it in large bubbly letters.

"So," Cesar says, "I'm sure all of the girls are wondering Alek," he paused as the girls screamed, "What's your relationship status?"

Caesar was right, every girl in the building screamed, and likely many, many, girls back home. I could just imagine a perfect girlfriend sitting back in District One muttering to her friend about how Alek would say her name in just a moment, profess his love for her before all of Panem. But instead he just said,

"Single," and the crowd roared, mixed with a few, 'marry me' and I'm positive I saw a girl faint.

"Well, there has to be someone out there!" Caesar laughed,

"There is, she just doesn't know it yet." He says smiling at the crowd as if to say it could be anyone of them. They went crazy.

When he was done, he made his way back to his seat, and my attention shifted back to the stage until I saw Thalia get up and move over a seat before she was replaced by Alek.

"Hey," he smiled, and the oddest thing happened. I giggled. Ew.

"Um, hi," I say, I swear I heard Jess mutter something along the lines of,

"Oh great, Mr. Perfect." I glanced his way, quickly to see him slouched in his chair, arms crossed.

"You look great. Cinna definitely knows what he's doing." He smiled, and I swear I heard dozens of teenage Capitol girls swoon.

"Thanks, I think." I laugh,

"No, it was a compliment," he assures me, "But I came over here because I just want to see you once before we go into the arena. Away from all the chaos." He whispers, and I nod,

"Okay, tonight it is." I agree and he smiles,

"Meet me, in the elevator after this is done." He says, before getting up and walking back to his seat.

The rest of the District went by effortlessly, Caesar made even the most shy and awkward tributes seem dashing and confident. The more I watched the more obvious it was why he had held this job for so long.

Finally, I stood waiting to walk on, waiting for my intro when finally, I feel someone nudge my back and I'm off. I glide effortlessly across the floor, as if the lessons with Effie hadn't been so horrendous, and sit down without stumbling once. A miracle.

"Silver!" Caesar greeted as soon as I sit down, as if we had been friends forever,

"Hello," I say, smiling as wide as I could without looking fake, as pleasant as possible without looking like I was too nice to kill.

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase with this one," he says, before pausing to look at the crowd,

"What an impressive score!" he says finally and the crowd roars, "I've never seen anything like it!" he adds, and the crowd readily agrees,

"Oh, thanks!" I say, making sure to laugh with Caesar as we played to the crowd.

"How?" he asks, pausing again while the crowd cheers, "That's what we're all wondering!" I look up to see Peeta, who nods as if to say, 'you know what to do',

"Well," I say, leaning in as if to tell him a very deep secret, "I'm afraid that's classified." I finish leaning back in my chair, with a grin on my lips.

He hangs his head for a moment as if he was really let down, before snapping back to his giddy persona.

"Well, your district is certainly known for its romance, now isn't it?" he asks, and gives the crowd a chance to cheer for the drama, "We can thank last year's victors for that one!" he adds, gesturing to Katniss and Peeta sitting out in the crowd, and the people scream for the star-crossed lovers and the show they put on last year.

"It's only natural that we wonder, who holds your heart Silver?" this was the loudest I'd heard the people of the Capitol, well, right after when Alek admitted he was single.

I immediately though of Jona, Grover, Alek… I looked up at Peeta, who simply said,

"Mystery." And I remembered the lines Peeta had muttered just the day before,

"Oh, there's someone out there," I pause, "But I'm not ready to let all of Panem in on my little secret just yet." I wink, and Caesar laughs,

"What a mystery this one is!" he exclaims, leaning over to place a hand on my knee, "Maybe we can hook you up with our friend Alek over there." He nods his head in the direction of Alek as girls scream in terror.

Alek smiles, and puts his hand to his ear mouthing the words, "Call me." As everyone turned to look at him, and the volume of the screaming crowd doubled.

I laughed with Caesar,

"Now, Silver you look wonderful tonight!" he says, before turning to the crowd, "Doesn't she?" I half expect the teenage Capitol girls to boo, but the crowd just shouted agreements, "I'm sure Alek agrees too!" he mutters, as if the words wouldn't echo throughout all of Panem.

"Could you please, get up and show us the rest of your beautiful outfit?"

"Of course!" I say, before standing up in front of all of Panem, sparks flying from the movement, before I begin to twirl.

The sparks shoot out in every direction, creating tiny fireworks. But then something began to change, the color changed, first to a blue, and then to a bright silver that exploded everywhere. When I stopped twirling I looked entirely different.

My previously long dark dress was long short silver that danced in the light. Silver patterns wove up and down my legs, complementing the silver wisps of the skirt perfectly. The red in my hair had turned to silver, and perfect silver sparks still glittered with my every move.

The crowd went wild as I smiled and turned once more,

"Absolutely fantastic!" Caesar yelled as the audience _oh_'d and _ah_'d.

"Now, let's all wish out tribute form District Twelve the best of luck! Silver Whitte!"

* * *

><p><strong>Super sorry I've been gone so long! But admit it, you missed me :)<strong>

**Anyways, here it is! The interviews right before the games!I'm thinking one more chapter before they enter the arena! (It's gonna be awesomee!)**

**So please, tell me what you think! And any ideas for the arena? I need some help!**

**Sooo, as always,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AHHH!**


End file.
